


Friend of the sky, friend of the night, friend of the stars

by TulipDayDreams



Category: The Willoughbys
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipDayDreams/pseuds/TulipDayDreams
Summary: Tim is lonely so he befriends an odd group
Relationships: None
Kudos: 12





	Friend of the sky, friend of the night, friend of the stars

Tim Sighed. “Why does nobody ever wanna listen?” He questioned. He looked down at his feet, he felt like he was going to burst and start pouring his eyes out. Fortunately his eye faucet was dry. Not a single tear wept. Not a single tear leaked. 

Linda was telling a story about her day, Jane, the Barnabys and Melonoff were listening in, fascinated and on edge, her day was “super cool!” In Janes words. They were so interested they forgot to even eat, they all laughed and added in little remarks. All to busy to listen to Tim. Tim felt so alone, he felt invisible, like a ghost from the grave. Sometimes he wondered if he were even there, was he real? Was it all a dream? Did he even exist? 

It was too much, Tim stood up from his chair, the chair screeching behind him and yet nobody notices. He began to walk away, making the journey to his room. It was a long walk, naturally. He reached his destination and slowly creaked open the door, shutting it softly behind him. He lay on his bed with the lights off.  
Suddenly, a gush of rage filled him to the brim.  
He angrily grunted, sitting up and looking at his wall. He stubbornly vowed that he would not leave his room and talk to his family unless they came for him. “If they want to talk then why don’t they make the effort!” Tim aggressively mumbles. 

It was 3:05 am, Tim couldn’t sleep, he was restless, jumping and turning. Classic Tim, he could never sleep. He sat up again- “would anyone even notice if I was gone?” Tim pondered. Tim exit the room, and stealthy tiptoed across the factory. He reached the front door and stepped outside. He was too cowardly to run away so instead he sat on the bridge, legs dangling of the edge, looking at the ducks.  
It was quiet and so very very peaceful. He looked up and saw the stars. They were beautiful. All of them smiling down upon him. They felt like his friends- very odd I know but they comforted him. A pink skinny boned boy made peace with the stars and became one of them. A friend of the stars.


End file.
